UnSung Hero
by Draco O'mar
Summary: No one knows his story, or even at times his name. Until now. bad summary. Story is much better.


Un-Sung Hero

By: Draco O'mar

Pg-13 (T) for Fantasy Violence

Ok Guys, This is going to be a little different from those other Star Wars stories you have read. Everyone has heard of Anakin and Obi-wan, But who has ever heard of Coleman Trebor? Well, I do, and this is my rendition of his story that was never told. Before I begin, I need to explain where this is coming from. A couple of years back, when "Attack of the Clones" came out, me and my best friend went to go see it. Up until this point, I had no real favorite character from the new movies. But suddenly a character appeared on the screen for a few mere seconds and I instantly told my best friend "he totally rocks!" and then he was shot and fell off a cliff. Around the middle of the fight, only one Jedi confronts Dooku. This is Coleman Trebor, A rare Vurk Jedi and member of the Jedi Counsel (he is the one in-between Anakin and Obi-Wan when they are standing talking to the counsel in "Attack of the Clones"), who had volunteered to come to the rescue. But before he could fight Dooku, Jango shot him and he fell over the edge of the balcony to his "death." But what was his story? What became of him after he fell from the edge? That is what this story is all about.

Please no flames if you can help it! I'm not too good at the whole "you suck" and "you should never put your fingers on a keyboard again" thing. It's just not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or anything thus related.

Chapter 1

The Silence is Broken

Unearthly eyes scanned the unforgiving planet of Coruscant, A thriving city and planet in one. Billions upon billions of beings from all over the endless universe walked to their various destinations making their way about their lives, not a care in the world. But one was not at peace. A lone Jedi peered down from a towering building, his mind lost in thought. His soul sensed a shift. A change in the direction of the stream of the universe; all was not well. He closed his reptilian eyes, the outside light surrendered into instant darkness. For a moment he was whisked back in time to memories he had thought he had forgotten. He was back at his own world, so long ago when he was a young pup, taking his first swim.

Vurks had to learn how to swim at a very young age to be able to survive on their prominently water based planet, Sembla. The water was cool and refreshing, but alien to his virgin skin. Beyond his control a strange sensation surrounded his eyes, as a new eye lid slid down in-between his old one and his eye, creating an odd cooling sensation. With in seconds, the blackness of his closed eyes slowly faded away and he found himself looking into the face of his underwater mother and father, also swimming. It was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before. He could see under water without hurting his eyes. With renewed determination and a thrill of excitement he began moving his arms and legs, and almost without trying he shot farther and farther into the ocean depths, his parents swimming just behind him.

A sudden shock brought Coleman back to his senses. Someone was coming; Yoda to be exact. The force that surrounded him was different than anyone else's, so it was always easy to pick him out. He shook his head slightly, trying to forget the past and look forward to what ever may come. It wasn't long after his first swimming lesson when he had been found by Yoda himself, and was brought back to Coruscant to begin his Jedi training. He was terrified of the thought of leaving his family forever and didn't want to go. His parents had know how rare it was for a Vurk to be chosen to take on the Jedi training, and knew that this was the best future for there gifted child. After a long hug and kiss goodbye, Coleman left his home and never returned. He wandered to himself if he would ever return.

As he expected, a small green Jedi Master with long pointed ears walked into the Jedi Counsel room, supported only by his cane. Yoda looked up silently to his fellow Master. He was tall, stout, dark skinned and graceful in an intimidating kind of way. A sweeping crest jetted out the top of his brow, very natural and yet strange. He was the kind of person that you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley, but Yoda knew different. Yoda knew that if his outside was terrifying, his soul shined the exact opposite. His kindness and sincerity was bested only by his connection to the force. Coleman was also very literate. He often found ways of talking his way threw a conflict rather than having to use violence. But Coleman had proved many times that if it came to it, his light saber spoke louder than words.

"Thinking hard, have you Master Trebor?" Inquired Yoda, looking up into the Vurks closed eyes.

Coleman slowly looked down into the smiling green face and shared the smile.

"Yes master Yoda, but shadows of the past don't help the present" replied

Coleman. His voice was very Gruff, not angry, but rough and thick. Coleman turned his head back towards the window he had been gazing out of, his eyes full of sincerity, and almost a little regret.

"Wisdom this is, Master Trebor. Past is past, look to the future we must."

Coleman didn't answer, but slowly nodded his approval. Yoda reached out with his mind, and grabbed onto something he had not sensed when he had first entered the room. Coleman was hiding something.

"Master Trebor, telling me everything you are not." Yoda said, walking closer to Coleman. Coleman should have known that he couldn't have hid anything from Yoda, with the force or without; Yoda had a way of knowing everything.

"Yes Master Yoda" replied Coleman "Strange thoughts have crossed my mind as of late."

"What kind of thoughts?"

Coleman waited a moment before answering, "Thoughts of uncertainty; of pain."

Yoda closed his eyes, thinking very deeply. "Strong is the force in you, Master Trebor; uncommonly strong. Through you feelings you must search. Tell me Master Trebor. This Pain...Physical it is?"

"Yes Master Yoda"

"Yourself you speak of?"

Coleman flinched slightly and looked down at Yoda. Coleman took a long deep breath, as if about to speak when another push of the force indicated someone was coming, and at a very high speed.

Seconds later Mace Windu came running into the room, panting slightly.

"Master Coleman, we have just received word that Obi-Wan has fallen into enemy hands on Geonosis. We are gathering all the Jedi we can for a rescue mission to save him. Will you come?"

Coleman took one final look out of the temple window, and then back at Yoda. Coleman's eyes were impossible to read, but Coleman had only one answer to give, and it was the only one he would have ever given.

"Of course"

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Sorry, not much happened. But the next chapter will be when things get very interesting. I hope you like the story so far. I know it's kind of dramatic, but that's kind of how I write. Now go and pick up your copy of "Attack of the Clones (if you have it) and find Coleman Trebor. If you don't, here is a link to where you can see and read about him

http/ 


End file.
